


Confesiones

by Sherlockian221B



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, M/M, season 2 episode 22
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian221B/pseuds/Sherlockian221B
Summary: -Nunca te han dado una carta de amor, Gibbs.--Mmmm… Un estimado señor, cuenta?.--Owww siento pena por ti, GibbsLas palabras de Abby Sciuto retumbaban en la mente del joven e inexperto agente de campo Timothy McGee, quien secretamente amaba a su jefe Leroy Jethro Gibbs, que pasa cuando esas palabras lo incitan a escribir una carta de amor para su jefe y aun mejor que pensara Gibbs al descubrir esa carta.





	1. Timothy McGee

**Author's Note:**

> Las palabras entre guiones y que están en negrilla son diálogos.

******Flashback******

**-Nunca te han dado una carta de amor, Gibbs.-**

**-Mmmm… Un estimado señor, cuenta?.-**

**-Owww siento pena por ti, Gibbs-**

******Flashback******

Las palabras de Abby retumbaban en la cabeza del joven agente de NCIS, Timothy McGee quien se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando el cielo raso mientras recordaba  el último caso y las consecuencias que habían sido bastantes angustiantes para todos los miembros del MCRT, quienes dividieron sus energías entre las tareas para descubrir lo que había pasado con la supuesta violación y la preocupación por su compañero el agente muy especial Anthony DiNozzo, quien sobrevivido de milagro a la peste negra y actualmente se encontraba en recuperación en el hospital de Bethesda.

McGee reflexiono acerca del inicio del caso, si no hubiera sido por Tony, en estos momentos el estaría en una cama de hospital, pinchado por un montón de vías intravenosas que le  administran  medicamentos a los cuales no estaba muy seguro que no fuera alérgico, por otra parte su rostro reflejó una suave sonrisa ante recuerdo de Gibbs hablando desde el otro lado de la duchas de emergencia acerca del polvo de miel,  la idea de que el hombre mayor supiera el efecto del polvo de miel hacia que sus mejillas redondas se tornaran en un rojo carmín ante los pensamiento indecentes que cruzaban su mente en los cuales Leroy Jethro Gibbs, su jefe pasaba su cálida y húmeda lengua por la piel de sus mejillas, su cuello, su pecho y en otras partes… lo cual termino con el joven estremeciéndose ante la sugestiva  imagen.

La mejor parte del día fue el hecho de que pudo estar al lado su jefe todo el tiempo sin la molesta interrupción de Kate o Tony, Tim quería a sus compañeros pero no toleraba sus comportamientos infantiles en lo que respecta al trato que le daban, suficientes burlas, humillaciones y golpes tuvo que soportar en la preparatoria como para que ahora que era un agente federal se volvieran parte de su vida de nuevo.

El trabajar al lado de Jethro siempre ponía una sonrisa en el rostro del joven novato del equipo, era la forma en que parecía que los dos congeniaban fácilmente, Gibbs dando las ordenes mientras que McGee cumplía con todas las instrucciones dadas con un óptimo rendimiento el cual fue muy bien apreciado por parte del hombre mayor, no con palabras,  ni mucho menos  halagos, eran apreciados con golpes reconfortantes en la espalda del joven, café de vez en cuando, y en ocasiones muy raras en las cuales solo se encontraban los dos, Gibbs revolvía el cabello de Tim como lo hacen los padres orgullosos con los buenos chicos.

La mayoría de las veces era felicitado por su capacidad de observación y sus impulsos de mejorarlo todo a su alrededor, siempre existían pequeños errores que demostraban lo cambiante que puede ser la vida y la buena fortuna, y aunque McGee era consiente que para aprender a veces tienes que equivocarte no le gustaba fallar, ya que eso significaba que Gibbs se distanciaría de él por no poder cumplir con sus expectativas lo cual entristecía al joven Probie como Tony le decía.

Las cosas últimamente para Tim no eran fáciles, su cambio de ubicación de Norfolk a Washington, sus intensas nuevas asignaciones de casos de criminales, asesinos, traficantes, terroristas, etc…, junto con los constantes ataques en forma de bromas pesadas de sus compañeros, lo dejaban exhausto y si le sumáramos ahora los sentimientos que tiene por su jefe, los cuales según él no eran correspondidos, eso colocaba las cosas en una balanza que Tim apenas podía manejar, como lidiar con su día típico….

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto no podía seguir toda su vida haciendo malabares en el trabajo, ocultando la verdad por miedo a la reacción de los demás, por pensar que no es el momento adecuado para decir las cosas que siente o considerar que era descortés si no prestaba atención a los problemas de los demás, el solo quería ser libre en el trabajo así como lo fue cuando ingreso al ITM, en donde pudo mostrarse como era ante todos sin ningún tipo de remordimiento por las cosas que hacía o decía.

Con la decisión tomada en hacer algo para aliviar su carga emocional, McGee decidió ir a su sala de estar tomar una hoja de papel artesanal muy parecido al de la carta que trajo la peste negra, junto con un bolígrafo, y empezó a escribir como nunca antes lo había hecho, las palabras que fluían atreves de él como un arroyo por el claro del bosque, si esta iba a ser la primera carta de amor que había recibido la persona que era fuente de su deseo debía ser la mejor que ha escrito en su vida, y talvez la última que escribiría dependiendo como lo tomara su jefe.

Tim observo el reloj mientras dejaba la carta que acababa de terminar, la carta que definiría su futuro, el reloj marcaba las  dos de la mañana  dio un pequeño suspiro de cansancio y se retiró a su alcoba para tratar de dormir un poco, el día que se aproximaba tenia las respuestas a las preguntas que McGee se había hecho a sí mismo mientras escribía su confesión.

*****NCIS****

El alba llego y con ella un nuevo día para los agentes de NCIS  quienes muy temprano llegaron al cuartel con aptitud de realizar su trabajo y mantener los buenos resultados que tanto caracterizaban al equipo MCRT, aunque estaban con un hombre menos, Kate y McGee estaban dispuesto a demostrar con su trabajo que podían obtener los mismo resultados que tenían con la presencia de Tony.

 **-Así que como te fue estando solo con Gibbs?.-** Pegunto con curiosidad Kate sin apartar la mirada de su reporte.

 **-Me fue…. Bien!, gracias por preguntar Kate.-** McGee contesto con su tono neutral, no se permitiría demostrar emoción alguna en su voz para que Kate descubriera que a él le había encantado poder trabajar todo el día con el zorro plateado como llamaba Abby a Gibbs.

Kate tenía más preguntas para McGee, así que empezó a abrir la boca con la intención de que las palabras salieran pero antes de que un algún sonido entendible saliera de su boca el teléfono en el escritorio de Tony comenzó a sonar, lo cual les hizo notar la ausencia de su compañero, generando en los miembros de equipo un vacío que no habían notado, era como si te quitaran algo que querías pero que ni siquiera te dabas cuenta que lo hacías, fue triste.

 **-Lo extrañas?.-**  Pregunto Tim con tono de tristeza, lo que provoco  que el  corazón de Kate se ablandara y que ella no pudiera considerar la idea de mentir al más joven y novato agente.

 **-Si… por desgracia lo extraño.-** Respondió Kate con sarcasmo y tristeza. **– Olle Tony aun te debe dinero así que es bueno que sobreviviera no te parece, además sabes lo que dijo de ti a las chicas del departamento legal??.-**  El tono de la agente Todd, tenía cierto aire de picardía e ira como si quisiera que la ternura y cariño del joven agente desparecieran y fueran sustituidos por el fuego de la venganza.

 **-No, que dijo?.-** Con la curiosidad al límite Timothy pregunto.

 **-Dijo que eras Gay!!.-** Exclamo Kate con entusiasmo, sabiendo que ese comentario lograría su objetivo de trasformar la nobleza a ira del joven agente.

 **-Según él, para eliminarte de la competencia para las citas.-** Complemento Kate

Por un momento Tim pensó, detenidamente todas sus interacciones con el agente senior Field para determinar si en alguna de esas interacciones se había delatado el hecho de que le gustan los hombres, pero su revisión dio como resultado que él nunca lo conto, por ende era una invención de DiNozzo, para eliminarlo de la competencia por el mar de citas con las chicas del departamento legal de NCIS, así como se lo comento Kate.

 **-Que maldito!!.-** Acompañadas con una expresión de asombro de su rostro McGee dijo, pero esto no se quedaba así  si Kate pensaba que era la única que tenía información para cambiar de un estado afligido por el recuerdo de Tony a ira por alguna de sus idioteces, Tim le demostraría que estaba equivocada.

 **-Sabes lo que dijo de ti??.-** Pregunto Tim borrando la sonrisa de la cara de la agente Todd y reemplazándola por la expresión de duda.

**-Que dijo??.-**

**-Que trataste de acostarte con él en Paraguay.-**

**-Yo lo mato!!!.-**  Exclamo Kate mientras salía de la sala de reservistas.

*****NCIS****

El día transcurrió normal lleno de papeleo y casos fríos, las conversaciones entre los miembro del MCRT, solo eran laborales como si nadie quisiera compartir sus pensamientos personales, o sentimientos después de lo ocurrido con la peste, pero el ocaso marcaba el final del día y para McGee también marcaba el final de las reflexiones, su mente divago todo el día entre las múltiples resultados que podrían ocurrir al entregarle la carta a Gibbs, pasando desde un cortes rechazo hasta una explosión física y su despido definitivo.

 **-Dejen todo, es hora de irse a casa.-**  Dijo Jethro poniéndose de pie para dirigirse hacia la oficina del director Morrow.

 **-Buenas noches, Gibbs.-**  Exclamo Kate tomando su morral y tomando rumbo hacia el ascensor.

McGee tomo aire armándose de valor y sacando la carta de su escritorio, se acercó al escritorio de Gibbs a paso lento, estiro su mano para dejar la carta en frente del monitor del agente,  pero antes de que la dejarla se detuvo, sus dudas y temores fueron los vencedores en su interior dando como resultado que McGee decidió que era mejor vivir en la ignorancia, que descubrir que sus temores se hacían realidad con el fatídico resultado que Gibbs lo odiaría así como en el pasado otras personas lo hicieron.

 **-Que está haciendo aquí McGee??.-** Cuestiono Gibbs desde la entrada de la sala de reservistas.

McGee giro rápidamente hacia donde provenía el sonido de la voz de su jefe, el sobre en su mano izquierda rápidamente fue movido a la seguridad y confidencialidad que su espalda le brindaba al ocultarla de Gibbs.

 **-Na… Nada jefe, yo ya me iba.-**  El tartamudeo otra vez, McGee odiaba cuando tartamudeaba, lo hacía sentir débil pero la medio sonría que le dio Gibbs le hizo pensar que tal vez al hombre mayor le gustaba su tartamudeo.

 **-Que tienes en la espalda, McGee?-** Pregunto Gibbs al tomar asiento en su escritorio mientras McGee se dirigía al suyo.

 **-Que esto?-** Dijo McGee mientras sacaba la carta detrás de su espalda. **–No es nada, es solo algo sin importancia.-** Concluyo Tim mientras guardaba aquel papel que poseía sus más profundos pensamientos en el mismo cajón de su escritorio donde reposaba su arma.

Jethro quería preguntar acerca de por qué iba a dejar ese algo sin importancia en su escritorio, pero el tono de voz nervioso junto con la expresión del rostro de su joven agente le expresaron que el chico no le iba a comunicar la verdad, eso provoco en el hombre un dolor, debido a que sus agentes siempre confiaban en él para discutir sobre sus problemas… y que Tim no confiara en él, recurriendo a la mentira para evitarlo…. eso lo lastimaba profundamente.

 **-Buenas noches Jefe!-** Exclamo McGee  mientras cerraba dicho cajo con llave y tomaba su mochila para salir del cuerpo de reservistas.

Gibbs no respondió tan solo le dio una leve inclinación de cabeza ante la despedía de McGee mientras tomaba sus lentes de lectura para iniciar la lectura de los reportes de sus dos agentes.

Las horas  pasaban y la mete de Gibbs no paraba de preguntarse qué era lo que McGee quería dejar en su puesto, tal vez no se lo había dicho al chico pero él llego instantes antes de que empezara a estirar su brazo con aquel documento que era algo sin importancia según el joven, pero el instinto del zorro de plata le decía que no era tan sin importancia si Tim se tomó la molestia de mentirle.

Con su mente distraída en el documento que Tim le iba a entrega Gibbs no pudo seguir leyendo los reportes pendientes de su aprobación, así que se recostó en su silla observando atentamente el puesto de su novato, y no pudo ocultar una cálida sonrisa ante el recuerdo de ver trabajar a Tim diariamente con su labio inferior de puchero y su ceño fruncido mientras sus hábiles dedos se deslizan sobre el teclado con el fin de cumplir sus demandas a tiempo.

Normalmente Leroy Jethro Gibbs no se inmiscuiría en los asuntos personales de sus agentes, pero este asunto en particular de Tim era diferente, ya que estaba afectando al chico hasta el punto de mentirle y si había algo que Gibbs no toleraba era que le mintieran así que tomo una decisión y esperaba que fuera la correcta.

Se puso de pie para dirigirse al escritorio que estaba en frente suyo, escritorio que pertenecía a su agente junior Timothy McGee, escritorio en el cual reposaba el documento que según el joven agente era algo sin importancia, escritorio que estos momentos era saqueado y su primer cajón era abierto por unas ganzúas, pasaron tan solo unos breves segundos antes de que Gibbs encontrara lo que estaba buscando, tomo dicho documento con su mano derecha mientras tomaba asiento para meditar una última vez si esto era correcto… pero su preocupación por su agente fue mayor que su brújula moral en esta ocasión, saco muy cuidadosamente del sobre el papel que contenía la confesión de Tim, desdoblo dicho papel y comenzó a leerlo.

La cara de Jethro pasado por todas las expresiones posibles a medida que leía la carta que Tim decidió mantener oculta en su escritorio, al terminar de leer tomo un momento para procesar todo lo que allí decía, la opinión de su joven novato cambio radicalmente dejándolo en un estado de confusión del cual solo el escritor de dicha carta podía sacarlo, pero Jethro no solo necesitaba salir de su confusión sino que también necesita respuestas a la preguntas que en su mente se habían generado mientras leía ese “algo sin importancia” lo cual era muy importante ya que eran la confesión de amor de Timothy, era lo que había estado esperando desde que descubrió que le gustaba su agente junior.

Jethro se paró de su asiento a buscar las llaves de su auto, al encontrarlas bajo por la escaleras a toda prisa ya que no podía perder valioso tiempo para llegar al apartamento en Silver Spring en donde discutiría con Timothy McGee la carta de amor que fue la llave para que él obtuviera el valor que necesitaba para hacer su movimiento con Tim.


	2. Leroy Jethro Gibbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las palabras que están en cursiva son pensamientos

Gibbs golpeo suavemente la puerta que lo separaba de su destino.

McGee se levantó perezosamente de su cama no sin antes observar el reloj para descubrir que eran las 0250 Horas, quién demonios llamaría a su puerta a estas hora pensó él mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta, dicha acción fue demasiado lenta para el gusto de Gibbs quien aguardaba a que la puerta del apartamento del joven se abriera, pero la expresión somnolienta que McGee tenia se esfumo al abrir la puerta y descubrir de quien era la visita inesperada.

 **-Jefe… Paso algo?, hay un caso?-** Inquirió un poco nervioso Tim, ya que había apagado su celular al instante en que cruzo la puerta de su apartamento debido a que esta noche quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra ante su épico fracaso con Jethro.

Gibbs no respondió, se quedó ahí parado en frete de Tim, en un ensordecedor silencio creando un ambiente de misterio, el silencio por lo general era una costumbre cuando se hablaba con Gibbs pero cuando este se demora tanto por lo general significaba solo una cosa y esta era que el hombre mayor estaba molesto, pero este silencio no era por que estuviera molesto este silencio se debía a otra cosa una muy diferente hecho que McGee noto.

El silencio pareció una eternidad para McGee quien espero pacientemente a que su jefe le digiera a que había venido a su apartamento tan tarde, pero para Gibbs tan solo duro un segundo, segundo en el cual hizo su última reflexión acerca del asunto a tratar esta noche-madrugada, si guardaba silencio acerca de lo que descubrió como lo estaba haciendo podría perder al chico para siempre y en el futuro estaba seguro que McGee superaría el enamoramiento que tenía por él para estar  al lado de otra persona.

Pero si hablaba eso significaría que McGee sabría que violo su privacidad, lo cual podría ser bueno si el chico lo dejara pasar esta vez al escuchar que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por su jefe, o podría ser malo debido a la posibilidad de que McGee nunca lo perdonara por leer la carta…. Y tomara la decisión de alejarse de NCIS de tal manera que Gibbs lo habría perdido como posible amante y cono su agente todo a la vez.

Era todo o nada para Jethro, quien deicidio hablar, ya que tras haber pasado por 4 matrimonios, 3 divorcios e incontables relaciones fallidas aprendió que oportunidades como está la vida, el destino, Dios…, no las brindaba tan a menudo, con la decisión ya tomada Jethro  llevo su mano derecha la bolsillo interior de su chaqueta para extraer la carta que horas antes había leído en el puesto de su agente.

McGee se sorprendió al ver lo que Gibbs saco de su Chaqueta, su corazón empezó a palpitar tan rápido que podía sentir los latidos en sus oídos, al igual que su respiración comenzó a ser irregular  junto con la sudoración excesiva en sus manos las cuales comenzó a frotarlas contra su pantalón de chándal, sin hablar de la enorme cantidad de saliva que su boca producía haciendo tragar constantemente.

 **-Puedo entrar, Tim?-**  Pregunto Gibbs con voz suave.

Tim no respondió solo se movió lo suficiente dando el espacio para que Gibbs pudiera entrar, el silencio continuo a medida de que el hombre mayor entraba al acogedor apartamento de Tim, Gibbs pudo observar el lugar era un poco desordenado con tantas cosas regadas por todas partes pero que apartamento de un soltero joven no era así, sus pasos lo dirigieron a la barra de la cocina donde tomo asiento a la espera de que McGee si uniera a él para conversar.

 **-Qui.. Quieres café?-**  Inquirió Timothy quien se hallaba de pie en la sala de estar.

 **-No, lo que quiero es que hablemos.-**  

 **-De que?-**  Dijo Tim tratando de hacerse el desentendido, rogando a cualquier cosa para que su jefe entendiera que él no quería hablar de esa carta .

 **-Enserio McGee!! , Vas a fingir que no sabes qué es esto!!.-**  Exclamo Gibbs mientras dejaba la carta en la encimera de la cocina acompañada del golpe audible de su mano chocando contra la encimera.

 **-Por… por supuesto que sé que es!** , **pero no sé de qué quieres hablar jefe, si es una disculpa, un sermón acerca de lo patético que soy, una charla de hombre a hombre, o mi renuncia??.-**  La respiración de McGee se hacía más irregular mientras que sus ojos se enrojecían ante la posibilidad de llorar.

**-No pienses más allá de lo que estamos viviendo McGee, quiero hablar de lo que hay escrito en esta carta.-**

  **-Y qué quieres que diga, que es una broma??, pues te tengo noticias no lo es!!, cada una de esas palabras es real, es lo que siento, lo que pienso, lo que  ya no puede esconder.-**

  **-Entonces por qué ocultarlo, porque lo ibas a mantener en la oscuridad si no puedes ocultarlo más.-**  Reclamo Gibbs.

No hubo respuesta solo un silencio incomodo, en el cual los dos hombres procesaban el inicio de lo que sería un conversación muy difícil, McGee seguía de pie en la sala de estar mientras que Gibbs se puso de pie y caminaba de ida y regreso.

Jethro inicio su avance a donde se encontraba Tim mientras decía: **-Yo no soy bue…-**

 **-No te acerques!!!.-** McGee exclamo con un grito mientras daba un paso hacia atrás  extendía una de sus manos ante el acercamiento que Gibbs intentaba.

Gibbs estaba confundido, ante la respuesta atípica de su agente ya que nunca gritaba pero de pronto recordó parte de la carta “ _vienen a mi mente todos los recuerdos de los golpes, las burlas y las humillaciones de la cuales he sido víctima_ ” y Gibbs comprendió que su agente tenía miedo, miedo de que lo golpeara, no solo físicamente sino emocional y psicológicamente, _“quien te lastimo, Tim, que tienes tanto miedo de que te vuelva pasar”_ pensó Gibbs deteniendo su avance.

 **-No voy a golpearte, Tim.-**  Dijo Jethro con el tono de voz que utilizaba con las víctimas.

Tim no respondió de inmediato solo se rio nerviosamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 **-Sabes cuantas veces me han dicho eso???-**  McGee callo por unos segundos mientras reunía el valor para continuar **–La última vez que lo escuche, me rompieron el brazo derecho, dos costillas, un desguince de tobillo, tuve que usar un parche en mi ojo izquierdo por 5 meses debido a que el idiota me golpeo tan fuerte que me desprendió la retina, eso sin contar los múltiples hematomas que decoraban mi cuerpo.-** Concluyo Tim aun de pie en medio de la sala.

Los pensamientos de Jethro estaban consumados por la ira, quien en el mundo podría maltratar a alguien tan inocente como lo era Tim, lo peor no era el maltrata claro que no era bueno pero lo peor era la razón por la cual fue herido, quien puede ser tan hijo de perra, que hierre a una persona tierna y noble solo porque le está diciendo lo mucho que la ama, Gibbs quería preguntarle el nombre a Tim del bastardo  que le había proporcionada tal paliza para ir y ponerlo en su sitio, la ira era tanta que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para que McGee no la viera reflejada en su mirada, tomo una profunda bocanada de aire antes de hablar ya que no quería asustar al pobre chico.

 **-Me voy a sentar en este sillón.-**  Dijo mientras tocaba un sillón que estaba pegado a la pared opuesta donde se encontraba Tim. **–Pero por favor siéntate y habla conmigo Tim.-**

 **-No, no quiero sentarme, quiero que te vallas de mi apartamento, quier…. Quiero..-**  Por más que intento contener las lágrimas Tim no fue capaza la carga emocional que tenía acumulada término por romperlo como un mondadientes, mientras que caía de rodillas en medio de la sala.

Gibbs observaba sin palabras como su agente junior se caía a pedazos, y todo era por su culpa, o por lo menos así lo veía él, en su mente la opción de hablar con McGee resultaba en una noche pasión desenfrenada, no con un joven agente en el suelo arrodillado y llorando a cantaros ante el recuerdo de una experiencia traumática, pero siendo honestos Gibbs nunca considero que  Tim se fuera caer en pedazos de esa manera, Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Tim volvió a hablar.

 **-Solo vete, mañana tendrás mi carta de renuncia y despareceré de tu vida para siempre.-**  Las palabras fueron dichas con una serenidad que Gibbs nunca había visto esto se debía a que Tim se rindió para el chico este era el fin y lo único que quería era estar solo para que su patética y estúpida existencia según él no pudiera molestar a nadie.

No hubo sorpresa ante el hecho de que Tim no lo mirara, para decir que se fuera es más que obvio que el chico se avergonzaba de sí mismo, como no se había dado cuenta todo este tiempo de que Timothy McGee tenía una autoestima demasiada baja debido a todos los abusos de los que fue víctima mientras crecía, Jethro no pudo contener una lagrima que escurrió por su mejilla es muy triste que una persona como Tim tuviera que sufrir tanto en su vida y que aun así estuviera tan dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, a ser noble, a aguantar las burlas de DiNozzo, entre otras cosas Jethro juro en silencio proteger a su amado agente con el cual quería tener algo más que una sola noche como en un principio quería.

**-No me voy a ir Tim.-**

**-Que tan patético tengo que ser para que me dejes solo?, que no entiendes que quiero estar solo.-**

**-No me voy a ir, porque hasta ahora el único que ha hablado eres tú, no me has dejado ha…-**

**-Ya sé lo que vas a decir, que me od..-**

**-Cierra la boca, McGee!!!.-**  Grito Gibbs asustando al chico quien retrocedió hasta quedar arrinconado contra el sillón que estaba detrás.

 **-Yo… no soy bueno con las palabras…-**  Jethro pensó por un momento, el chico en frente de él estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico era ahora o nunca si Gibbs no podía entablar una conexión con el Tim, todo estaba perdido y las fantasías que tuvo con Tim serian solo eso, fantasías.

 **-Shannon… siempre dijo que yo era un hombre de acciones no de palabras.-**  Gibbs observo a Tim por primera vez desde que inicio la noche lo estaba viendo a los ojos, ese fue el inicio de la conexión que Gibbs quería tener con el chico.

**-Mc..Tim, hay algo que te quiero decir, sin importar lo que llegue a resultar de toda esto, yo quiero que sepas algo de mí, que ni siquiera Ducky sabe, yo… estuve casado 4 veces, tres terminaron en divorcio como es sabido por todos, pero mi primera esposa se llamaba Shannon, tuvimos una hija llamada Kelly, ellas eran…, Dios cuanta las extraño!!-**

Gibbs no pudo continuar con su diatriba debido a las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos junto con el sentimiento de tristeza que lo inundo, su voz se quebró su estoica figura siempre caía cuando se trataba de sus chicas, pero tenía que continuar así que tomo una respiración profunda para continuar.

**-Ellas…. Eran mi mundo, mi vida completa giraba en torno a ellas y cuando murieron… mi mundo fue destruido, mi alma hecha pedazos y nunca pude recuperar todos los pedazos,  hay días en los cuales las recuerdo en esos días es donde mi mirada refleja vacío y mi rostro tristeza, esos días en los cuales me observas y quieres abrazarme, besarme y decirme que todo saldrá bien pero nada volverá a ser como antes, Tim el vacío que mis niñas dejaron nunca podrá ser llenado, aprendí a llevarlo aún no lo he superado pero lo superare, entiendes lo que esto diciendo?-**

**\- Que tengo que superar lo que siento por ti, es muy simple por eso Jefe, es que mañana tendrás mi renuncia sobre tu escritorio, gracias por confiar en mí con lo de tu primer matrimonio, no se lo voy a contar a nadie, ahora vete por favor.-**  Dijo McGee aun recostado contra el sillón.

 **-Diablos McGee, ves lo que digo con lo de las palabras, eso no era lo que quería decir.-**  Gibbs tomo rumbo donde estaba McGee una vez que se encontraba de pie delante del él, se arrodillo para estar cara a cara.

Tim observo en silencio mientras Jethro se acercaba hasta donde estaba, y aunque antes había gritado para mantenerlo al lejos esta vez vio algo en los ojos de Gibbs que le garantizaba que nada malo le iba a suceder después de todo si Gibbs quisiera golpearlo lo hubiera hecho desde que el abrió la puerta sin la necesidad de hablar con él tanto tiempo.

Jethro observaba los ojos color esmeralda fijamente, definitivamente eran hermosos reflejando todo el amor, inocencia y nobleza que Timothy tenía que ofrecer al mundo, la conversación fue difícil para ambos cada uno con confesiones que cambiaron la forma de percibir al otro y con esto los sentimientos que tenían, la mano de Gibbs viajo hasta posarse en la mejilla de Tim, quien cerró los ojos fuertemente ante el movimiento repentino de Gibbs pero al sentir aquella mano cálida acariciar su mejilla en lugar de ser golpeada como esperaba McGee no pudo resistir poner su mano sobre la de Jethro.

Al ver la expresión de alivio por parte de McGee ante su toque Jethro comprendió que el chico había sido lastimado en demasiadas ocasiones y que lo único que él podía hacer para aliviar su dolor era brindarle todo el cariño, afecto, amor y pasión que la vida junto con las persona que se cruzaron en el camino de Tim le habían negado, se inclinó un poco más hasta que su frentes descansaban una sobre la otra y su respiraciones se unían en una sola, la experiencia de sentir a Tim tan cerca era embriagadora, poder disfrutar del dulce aroma de  lavanda que era tan natural en Tim era oler el paraíso.

Pero como en todo paraíso hay tentación esta no podía ser la excepción y para Gibbs la tentación en estos momentos eran los labios del Agente Especial Timothy McGee, en especial su labio inferior de puchero el cual lo condujo a incontables sueños húmedos y fantasías en las cuales devoraba los labios de Tim con apasionados besos, Jethro paso saliva ante los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente era obvio que estar cerca de McGee lo descontrolaba como un adolescente hormonal lo cual le gustaba mucho ya que la única persona que lo había hecho hasta ahora era Shannon pero ella ya no estaba quien estaba en este instante en la vida de Jethro era Timothy y el hombre mayor lo entendió y para demostrárselo a sí mismo y sobre todo para demostrarle a Tim lo que no pudo hacer con las palabras se acercó aún más cerrando sus ojos lentamente hasta que sus labios tocaron suavemente los de Tim en un casto beso.

Un beso… era increíble la sensación que los labios de Gibbs producían al estar en contacto con sus labios pensó Tim, mientras se dejaba llevar por su mente, en donde todos sus temores eran vencidos por los acontecimientos de la ultima hora, pero el viaje por las nubes de la imaginación fue cortado repentinamente por las palabras de Jethro.

 **-Tim, esto es lo que quería decir hace un momento… te quiero, desde que te conocí me sentí atraído por ti, el trabajar contigo me hizo descubrir que me importas demasiado y que no quiero que seas como un hijo, quiero que estés a mi lado como novio, amante, amigo como tú quieras que sea, siempre que estés a mi lado las etiquetas no importan.-** Declaro Jethro aun con su frente apoyada en la de Tim aun con sus ojos cerrados.

Tim no respondió con palabras, pues no hacía falta ya que  segundos después de que Jethro terminara su intervención Tim se abalanzo sobre él para abrazarlo con toda sus fuerzas, fue como si Tim se aferrara a su salvación con una sonrisa en su rostro Gibbs correspondió con el efusivo abrazo y así duraron un par de minutos hasta que la incómoda posición para el hombre mayor le hizo dar un pequeño quejido.

 **-Lo siento jefe.-**  Dijo McGee mientras se alejaba de Jethro.

 **-Jethro, Tim acabo de decirte que te quiero en mi vida de forma romántica así que dime Jethro.-**  Comento Gibbs acariciando la mejilla de Tim.

Quien se abalanzo sobre él de nuevo pero esta vez para cumplir con el deseo de un verdadero beso, sus labios se encontraron y en pocos segundos sus bocas disputaban una batalla de voluntades por llevar el liderazgo del beso, liderazgo que Tim cedió a Jethro quien introdujo su lengua en la cabida bucal del joven degustando el dulce sabor de la boca de Tim, ese sabor de inocencia  combinado con café, chocolates y pizza el besar de esta forma a Tim le recordó cómo eran los besos entre dos adolescentes y como todo adolescente las manos ansiosas por recorrer la piel del hombre mayor no se hicieron esperar.

Las curiosas manos de Tim comenzaron a acariciar el abdomen de Jethro mientras hacían su camino para despojar al agente senior de su chaqueta una vez que este objetivo fue realizado, lo siguiente en la lista era despojarlo del polo color rojo que tanto le gustaba al joven pero una vez que sus manos llegaron al borde para comenzar a subirlo las manos de Gibbs lo detuvieron a la vez que el hombre rompía el beso que compartían.

  **-Tranquilo Tim, ya llegaremos a esa parte, aunque no voy a negar que cada vez que te veía en tu almidonado traje con tu corbata bien colocada.-** Gibbs hizo una pausa **-Tengo fuertes deseos de llevarte al ascensor y quitarte toda la ropa mientras que te hago mío.-**  Concluyo su intervención poniéndose de pie y halando a Tim para abrazarlo con ternura.

**\- Y aunque estoy muy tentando a ver tus mejillas sonrojadas junto con tu rostro lleno de gotas de sudor mientras que tu reparación es entrecortada debido al esfuerzo que hacemos, hoy no quiero hacerlo ya que quiero que la primera vez que tú y yo hagamos el amor.. Sea eso Tim hacer el amor y no solo sexo.-**

**-Entiendo… Creo, solo creí que tu querías que pasara algo esta noche.-**  Exclamo Tim con su habitual tono de niño Geek.

 **-Y paso algo esta noche, paso que esta noche que es el inicio de mi felicidad a tu lado.-**  Dijo Jethro mientras se soltaba un poco a Tim para verlo a la cara y poder besarlo tiernamente.

Tim se perdió en la sensaciones que Gibbs le trasmitió con sus labios, eran ternura, amor, pasión, deseo eran sensaciones que ningún otro amante anterior le había proporcionado con un beso como este, era un nuevo inicio y si Gibbs pensaba que era el inicio de su felicidad con Tim, el joven estaba deslumbrado por los resultados que había traído consigo el escribir esa carta.

 Gibbs termino el beso mientras reposaba su frente en la de Tim a la vez que su sus reparaciones se mezclaban en una sola y recuperaban el aliento de su último beso cargado de sentimientos.

 **-Olle te molestaría que me quedará esta noche?-**  Inquirió Gibbs.

 **-Para nada, solo que estaremos un poco apretados en mi habitación.-**  Rio Tim al contestarle.

 **-He tenido peores noches además, solo será por un par de horas.-**  Comento Gibbs al separarse del joven y ver su reloj

Tim condujo a Jethro al interior de su apartamento hasta llegar a la alcoba y al entrar en ella Jethro no pudo contener su sonrisa al ver  lo “apretados” que iban a estar en un cama King Size, se acercó por detrás a Tim para abrazarlo y descansar su cabeza en el hombro del joven.

 **-Desde que no abarques toda la cobija creo que podre acomodarme bien.-**  Susurro Jethro con tono de voz seductor.

McGee no perdió el tiempo en girarse y despojar a Jethro de su excedente de ropa para dormir dejando al hombre mayor con su camiseta blanca y sus bóxer escoceses, Jethro tumbo a Tim sobre la cama para evitar la tentación de que tenia de quitarle la ropa al dulce chico acto seguido se subió a horcadas sobre su amante y se inclinó para besarlo lentamente mientras se acariciaba a Tim.

La noche resulto en besos y caricias, que prometían un futuro lleno de felicidad para los dos hombres abatidos y dañados, dos hombres que se complementan el uno al otro, junto como individuos es obvio que tienen demasiados problemas, pero juntos funcionan muy bien y por cómo van las cosas muy pronto se percatarían de dicho hecho, pero por el momento Jethro se conformaba con el peso de un Timothy  McGee dormido sobre su pecho, le dio un beso en la cabeza y se propuso a dormir el resto de la mañana.

La luz del sol irrumpió en la habitación del apartamento de Tim, despertando a Jethro quien se percató de inmediato que su pecho estaba más ligero de que lo recordaba la noche anterior y eso era porque Tim se había movido sobre una almohada para descansar mejor, al verlo dormir tan plácidamente era sublime aun no podía creer que Timothy McGee su agente novato había acertado estar con él aunque nunca llegaron a hablarlo, pero antes de que su mente siguiera esa línea de pensamiento y su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

**-Sí, Gibbs!-**

**-Agente Gibbs, hay un Marín muerto en la base de Pax River-** La indiscutible voz femenina de Beck la asistente del Director Morrow fue quien interrumpía su amena mañana.

 **-Becky, quiero hablar con el director Morrow.-**  Exclamo un poco molesto Gibbs.

Becky cumplió de inmediato con la sugerencia que Gibbs que le proporción, ya que la pobre chica al igual que muchos de los agentes de NCIS le tenían miedo al gruñón e intransigente agente especial Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

 **-Que pasa Jethro? Y porque demonios intimidas a mi asistente?-** Inquirió el director Morrow.

 **-Director tan solo quería pedirle que el equipo de Balboa tomara el caso y me diera el día libre al igual que el resto de mi equipo para descansar apropiadamente después de incidente con la peste.-** Pidió Gibbs.

 **-Está bien, le daré al equipo de balboa el caso, los veré mañana, adiós Jethro.-** Concluyo el director Morrow.

**-Hasta mañana señor.-**

Gibbs colgó y envió un mensaje de texto a Kate para avisarle que tendría el día libre, Gibbs dejo el celular de Tim y de él debajo del colchón para que no se escucharan muy duro en caso de que sonaran, después de eso se acostó de nuevo pero esta vez más cerca de Tim y le acaricio la mejilla del chico.

 **-Jethro!-**  Dijo Tim aun con los ojos cerrados.

 **-Descansa, tenemos el día libre.-**  

Tim no dijo nada solo abrazo a Gibbs mientras escondía su cabeza en el hueco que había entre en la cabeza de Gibbs y su almohada **.**

**-Tengo hambre!!, quieres desayunar??-**

**-Después, por el momento solo quiero estar contigo, por cierto me gusta mucho como suena mi nombre en tu voz.-**  Contesto Gibbs mientras acercaba más a McGee.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio tranquilo, hasta que Tim volvió a hablar.

 **-Jethro, te amo.-**  Exclamo Tim.

**-Te amo Tim, y quiero que estés a mi lado  como…-**

**-Amante?, Jethro.-**  Interrumpió Tim.

 **-Sí como amante, eso me haría muy feliz.-**  Exclamo Gibbs mientras giraba para tener a McGee encima de él.

 **-A mí también me haría muy feliz, Jethro.-** Comento McGee abrazando a Jethro antes de caer dormido nuevamente.

Ante la imagen de Tim nuevamente dormido sobre él, Gibbs no pudo evitar el recuerdo de las palabras de Abby en su mente.

******Flashback******

**-Necesitas volver amar Gibbs-**

**-Y para que quiero ir al mar-**

**-Amar, dije amar-**

******Flashback******

**-Ya no necesito volver a amar Abby, tengo lo que necesito con Tim.-** Dijo Gibbs.

 **-Yo igual Jethro.-** Respondió Tim seguido de darle un beso sobre su pecho justo encima de su corazón.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capitulo sera la carta que Tim escribió.


	3. La Carta

_Mi amado Jethro_

_Sé que es ridículo el hecho de escribir una carta cuando te veo y puedo hablar contigo todos los días cara a cara, pero es aquí en la comodidad de mi sala, con  una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo que mi mente de escritor vence a la del agente de campo junior, tímido, inexperto y nervioso,  con el fin de  tomar el control de mi cuerpo para que pueda decirte a través de esta carta todo lo que pasa en mi mente y mi corazón cuando te veo._

_Todas las sensaciones que experimenta mi cuerpo al sentir tu particular aroma el cual me atrae, al ser una extraña  mezcla de aserrín, borbón, y café y aunque suene raro, ese aroma siempre me recuerda el primer día que te vi, aquel día que invadiste mí espacio personal sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, y me miraste fijamente con tus penetrantes ojos azul marino en los cuales me perdí como un niño en el bosque, aún recuerdo mi pulso acelerado junto con los constantes y ruidosos latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos los cuales no me dejaban pensar con claridad y es que como hacerlo?!, tú estabas delante de mí, con tu fuerte presencia, tu mirada feroz, y tu embriagador aroma,   fue como si una fuerza superior detuviera el tiempo en aquel fugaz encuentro… fue como darme cuenta que antes de conocerte estaba muerto en vida y ahora que tú estabas podía vivir por y para ti._

_Fue difícil… luchar contra estos sentimientos que tengo por ti, al principio creí que tan solo era culto al héroe como el que tenía por el Detective Coper, pero al conocerlo…. Descubrí que no era lo mismo, que yo…. Te amo, Jethro, que por más intentos que he hecho por decirme que esto no está bien, que tú eres mi jefe, que podrías ser mi padre, la regla doce, y todo lo demás  yo…. Aun te amo con todo mí ser._

_No sabes el esfuerzo sobre humano que tuve que hacer para no decirte nada de lo que siento, en el momento me aplicabas la crema para el sarpullido que tuve, durante el caso Mure, estaba tan avergonzado de que me había puesto en ridículo al no darme cuenta que estaba rodeado de hidra venenosa, error que  Tony no desaprovecho para refregarme en la cara cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad, por esa razón me había refugiado en autopsia, estaba tan sumido en mi auto critica que ni siquiera note  el hecho de que estabas a mi lado solo hasta que sentí el suave toque de tus manos aplicando la crema para aliviar la inflamación en mi rostro, fue que me percate de tu presencia, y al mirarte pude sentir mi mundo reducirse a ese momento, el cual no duro mucho… fue efímero en claro contraste con lo que siento por ti._

_Me duele, mucho cuando me ignoras o me tratas de  manera despectiva por mis habilidades informáticas, esas que piensas que no son necesarias en un investigador, es  en esas ocasiones que despierto a la realidad en donde sé que mi amor no es correspondido, que lo que siento por ti no es lo mismo que tú sientes por mí…_

_Después de lo que sucedió en el caso Turner, estaba enfado y decepcionado por no localizar al hacker, pero lo que de verdad me destrozo fue tu mirada en el laboratorio de Abby, esa mirada de odio, desprecio, decepción… El dolor que sentí fue tan abrumador que pensé que me iba a desmayar, pero no paso, la vida, el destino o Dios, yo no sé quién pero alguno o todos siempre se empeñan en que mi vida sea  miserable y solitaria al igual que me sentí aquel día bajo el escrutinio de tu mirada._

_Ese mismo día decidí que mis sentimientos debían irse, desaparecer como si nunca los hubiera tenido… como si nunca hubiera experimentado la satisfacción de que me felicitaras o el hecho que revolvieras mi cabello en son de un buen trabajo, como si nunca hubiera sentido la calidez de tu mirada o como mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que sentía tu aroma cerca de mí,  pero tenía que hacerlo por mi cordura…, no puedo estar aferrado a un imposible, a una fantasía en la cual solo me lastimare, en la cual mi mundo se derrumba cada vez que despierto en la cual mis sentimientos no son correspondidos, inclusive tengo temor de que  pueda llegar a lastimar  a otra persona por estar cerca de ti, así  como tuve la intención de hacerlo con Karen Wilkerson, quería que se alejara de ti, que no te tocara o coqueteara tan libremente pero creo que en esa ocasión la suerte estuvo de mi lado o tal vez de suyo, ya que la desgraciada era culpable del tráfico de drogas de la armada junto con  la desaparición y posterior homicidio de Lamber._

_Hay días en los cuales me siento la persona más importante del mundo debido a la atención que me brindas, o cuando me felicitas por mi trabajo o estas a mi lado, en esos días siempre recuerdo la frase que me dijiste cuando me uní al equipo “Tú me perteneces ahora” y mi corazón salta de la emoción y alegría, al igual que mi mente abandona esta realidad para estar en aquella donde mi amor es correspondido; Pero hay otros días en donde oculto mi presencia detrás de los monitores de mi escritorio para no molestarte, esos días en donde Tony es un verdadero fastidio con Kate ,donde Kate esta tan sumida en sus discusiones con DiNozzo que no se da cuenta lo mucho que te molesta, en donde Abby juega a ser la niña de Papi contigo que termina de molestarte, en esos días pienso que me reclutaste por me consideras un niño más al cual debes cuidar y eso no es lo que quiero ser para ti._

_Quiero ser la persona que pueda levantarte el ánimo en esos días en donde tu mirada se pierde, tu mente divaga y tu rostro refleja un vació, es como sí a tu alma le faltara un pedazo en esas ocasiones me pregunto quién podría lastimarte tanto a ti, un hombre leal con su gente, honorable, amable como lo eres, una persona que solo merece ser feliz, es ahí en donde quiero acercarme para abrazarte, besarte y decirte que todo estará bien, y me importaría muy poco quien nos viera…, Pero antes de que tome la acción vienen a mi mente todos los recuerdos de los golpes, las burlas y las humillaciones de la cuales he sido víctima al hacerlo con otras personas en mi pasado, y no puedo perderte no así, así que simplemente no lo hago… Que patético que soy!._

_En fin creo que ya no hay mucho por decir, yo te amo… y no sé cuántas veces mis sentimientos no han sido correspondidos, cuantas veces mi corazón se ha roto,  o cuantas veces me han…. No importa, ya no importa, a veces quisiera que esto fuera diferente, que tú te hubieras fijado en mí, que me pidieras estar a tu lado  y obviamente yo te diría que sí quiero estar contigo, que siempre estaría allí para ti cuando me necesitaras, que yo…. Sería la última persona que  vieras antes de dormir y que al despertar seria la razón por la cual  tu rostro se ilumina con la grandiosa sonrisa que tienes... por cierto me gusta mucho cuando ríes. Sé que te dije que decidí enterrar mis sentimientos por ti, pero con el asunto de peste y el hecho de que estuvimos cerca de un posible contagio y talvez al borde de la muerte puso todo en perspectiva…_

_Te amo eso es un hecho, lo que quiero saber es si tú sientes lo mismo que yo, si estás dispuesto establecer una relación conmigo al igual que yo lo estaría, esto con el fin de decidir si tu presencia es necesaria en mi vida o si tengo que huir de ti y de todas la cosas que me recuerdan a ti, es decir si me quedo o me voy, por esta razón Leroy Jethro Gibbs,  me dejarías amarte?_

_Con amor, Timothy McGee._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_> FIN<_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguieron este fic, este fue el primero de muchos fics de mi OTP favorita McGibbs \o.o/


End file.
